The present invention relates generally to devices for transporting containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices for transporting fluid filled bottles.
A number of different structures and devices have been proposed for carrying containers and/or bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,187, U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,756, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,547, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,947, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,295, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,841, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,592 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,185 disclose various configurations and structures of devices for carrying or retaining structures.
Although a number of devices do provide a means for carrying containers, some disadvantages have been exhibited by some transporting devices. One of the difficulties that has been encountered is with respect to orienting the transporting device on the containers within the packaging used to initially transport the containers. In certain uses, it is desirable to package a plurality of bottles within a carrier device to provide an easy method for removing and carrying the bottles. Some such carrier devices require special modifications to the packaging (e.g., shipping carton used to house the containers), and/or packaging procedure, so as to allow the installation of the device on the bottles.
Another difficulty exhibited by some carriers is insuring that all of the containers are secured in place until the end user deliberately removes the containers. In this regard, the containers located at an end of the carrier are quite often at risk of becoming dislodged during transportation.